


Неправильный трактор

by Kimatoy



Series: Неправильный мир [3]
Category: Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Малыш и Карлсон | Malysh i Karlson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Третья часть "Неправильного мира", в которой наконец-то выясняется, при чем тут зомби, откуда взялись неправильные птицы, атаковавшие Малыша, и можно ли сделать летающие биоконструкты.





	Неправильный трактор

Римме всегда хотелось, чтобы сын больше походил на нее.

Нет, она любила своего мужа, прекрасного человека, блестящего биотехнолога, заботливого отца, и могла бы дополнить список его достоинств множеством характеристик, описывающих Дмитрия с самых разных сторон. Но все же были вещи, к которым она относилась в среднем скептически, а к части — и вовсе негативно. Например, к круглосуточному просиживанию штанов в лаборатории. Или к полнейшему равнодушию к домашним делам. Или к тому, что работу супруги в крупнейшем сибирском НИИ Новейших технологий и инженерии Дмитрий считал чем-то сродни вышиванию, то есть необязательным и обременительным для семьи хобби. А ведь НИИНТИ был одним из мировых лидеров мехостроения, уступая только скандинавам и англичанам. Ну и еще, может, Латинской Америке, но какие разработки делали их ученые, было толком никому не известно. Зато о своих биоконструктах, модификантах и научном руководителе профессоре Семине в те редкие выходные, которые Дмитрий проводил не на работе, а дома, он мог говорить часами. А больше всего Римму бесило, что их сын Федор явно хотел последовать по стопам отца и даже начал готовиться к поступлению в Институт Биотехнологий и планировал в дальнейшем работать вместе с отцом в “Биосибе”. Саму Римму биоконструкты несколько пугали. Ну право, это не дело, чтобы обычная корова вдруг начинала разговаривать цитатами из Шекспира!

До поры до времени Римме удавалось сдерживать порывы Дмитрия, который все мечтал завести в доме пару-тройку биоконструктов — дескать, сыну будет полезно общение с существами, за которыми будущее Земли. Римме удавалось отбиваться, говоря, что механоидов она в дом не тащит и даже пылесосит по старинке, с помощью обычного механического прибора, и окна руками моет, а значит, и биоконструктам и модификантам места в доме нет и не будет.

А потом Федор ушел из дома. Римма подозревала, что это было подстроено никем иным, как Дмитрием и его научруком. Ну в самом деле, не мог же биоконструкт “Матроскин”, собранный лично профессором Семиным, совершенно случайно столкнуться с Федей и заманить его в деревню Простоквашино, традиционно используемую сотрудниками “Биосиба” для летнего отдыха. И не могли же они совершенно случайно встретить модификанта “Шарика”, над которыми последний год работал Дмитрий. И только такой наивный ребенок, как Федя, мог подумать, что в якобы заброшенном доме, куда его заманили Матроскин и Шарик, будет не только печь с прочищенным дымоходом, но и работающее радио. Не говоря уже о небольшой лаборатории в подвале.

Римма, как нормальная мать, конечно же, волновалась о Федоре, вот только на территорию деревни её не пускали, даже при условии, что она для доказательства серьезности своих намерений была готова прикончить ценного сотрудника, то есть собственного мужа. Чтобы быть в курсе, чем же занят ее мальчик, Римме пришлось пойти на подкуп коменданта Простоквашино Игоря Ивановича Печкина. За некоторое количество материальных ценностей Печкин регулярно присылал Римме на рабочий адрес отчеты. И постепенно ей пришлось смириться с тем, что Федя станет биотехнологом. Хотя смирилась она далеко не сразу — первое же письмо из Простоквашино заставило Римму броситься к телефону: она никак не хотела верить написанному.

— Вы все правильно поняли, — донесся чуть искаженный голос Печкина из трубки. — Федор с помощью Матроскина и Шарика модифицировал корову, чтобы она могла питаться нестандартным кормом. Сами понимаете: ребенку, пусть и с помощью биоконструкта и модификанта, ни в жизнь не заготовить столько сена, чтобы корова всю зиму прожила. Про покупку корма вовсе молчу, откуда у него такие деньги? Хотя…

— Что “хотя”? — напряглась Римма.

— Хотя на корову у них тоже денег взяться не могло. А нашли где-то, — протянул Печкин задумчиво. — Ну да я выясню, где они средства взяли.

После этого Печкин не писал две недели. За это время Римма неоднократно ругалась с мужем, и каждый раз ей хотелось оторвать ему голову и заменить ее механоидной, оснащенной слабеньким и стопроцентно управляемым блоком ИИ.

Потом в почтовый ящик снова посыпалась корреспонденция: одно письмо, второе, пятое, седьмое. “Он еще корове речевую модификацию добавил”, — информировал Печкин. “Разобрал в лаборатории галчонка и теперь пытается создать конструкта типа галки, чтобы вместо сторожа и автоответчика использовать”. “Уж не знаю, откуда у него средствов столько, да только я тут в “Биосиб” заказ на трактор лично от него отправил”. Римма аж схватилась за сердце, прочитав это средствов в письме интеллигента в кто-его-знает-каком поколении.

А потом в дверь квартиры Риммы и Дмитрия позвонил неприметный человек в сером костюме и с совершенно незапоминающимся лицом. Впрочем, черное удостоверение с гербом Объединенной Сибири на обложке само по себе отбивало любое желание спрашивать его о чем-либо. Мужчина задавал вполне невинные вопросы, интересовался успеваемостью Федора в школе, делал комплименты пирожкам, испеченным Риммой, восторгался диссертацией, над которой уже полтора года работал Дмитрий, — и это было уже несколько странно, потому как диссертацию Дмитрий обсуждал исключительно со своим научруком, памятуя о необходимости соблюдать секретность. Через полчаса он засобирался и, уже прощаясь, крайне настоятельно не рекомендовал мешать изысканиям Федора и его помощников Матроскина и Шарика.

— У вас очень талантливый сын. Мы следим за его прогрессом, — улыбнулся человек в сером. — И мы надеемся, что мальчик, получив доступ к нашим лабораторным мощностям, сможет в будущем работать на благо Сибири. А пока — не волнуйтесь, за ним присматривают.

Потом Римма и Дмитрий долго молчали, боясь даже предположить, что именно из экспериментов Феди вызвало интерес Надзорного комитета. Объяснить ситуацию смог, как это ни странно, Печкин, в очередном письме пожаловавшийся, что созданные Федей галки-конструкты затерроризировали всю округу. “Твари эти влетают в самые узкие щели, — писал Игорь Иванович, — да ищут в домах да лабораториях любые чертежи и лабораторные журналы, а потом заглатывают, внутри себя утрамбовывая до невозможности, ужимая межатомное расстояние, да тащат к Феде”.

— Галки-разведчики, — только и сумела выдавить Римма. В тринадцать-то лет Федя оказался способен изобрести и собрать разведчиков! Да еще таких, с которыми целая деревня ученых справиться не могла. Вот так Римма поняла что, оказывается, сильно недооценивала способности сына. И пожалела, что не читала ему на ночь учебников физики. Лучше бы инженером был, механоидов собирал, все-таки биологические организмы могут и не выжить, если, не дай бог, начнутся войны и пойдет в ход атомное оружие.

Ей только и оставалось, что утешаться словами человека в сером костюме о том, что за Федей присматривают, а значит, совсем уж разрушительные эксперименты у него не получатся. Поэтому спокойно прочитала очередное письмо от Печкина (“Ваш сын испоганил мехотрактор! Он срастил его и биоконструкт, и трактор теперь оснащен полноценной пищеварительной системой, ест продукты, выдает навоз, только я тем навозом удобрять огород боюсь”) и даже не среагировала, когда Игорь Иванович позвонил в истерике и рассказал, что черно-серые галки-хватайки, как оказалось, не только как разведчики могут работать, но и оснащены нынче твердыми, очень твердыми клювами, чтобы кражи из лаборатории Федора предотвратить.

И все же без волнений не обошлось. Какие-то опыты Феди зашли слишком далеко, и Римме и Дмитрию пришлось срочно ехать в Простоквашино, чтобы организовать правильную транспортировку ребенка в город.

— Ну не рассчитал, — бурчал по дороге Федя, — ну сунул руку в готовую питательную среду. Ну кто ж знал, что эта фигня не только через слизистые усваивается, но и через кожу проникает?

Римма назидательно молчала, только с интересом рассматривала восемнадцатый палец, пытающийся прорезаться на ладони сына, — в других частях кисти места уже не оставалось.

— Я же только хотел, чтобы корова смогла потомство дать, — продолжал Федя тем временем, — а то я как ей пищеварительную систему изменил, так она стерильной осталась, а надо ж сделать так, чтобы биоконструкты и модификанты сами размножаться могли, без дополнительных лабораторных вмешательств.

— И из чего, по-твоему, организм должен питательные вещества для нового модификанта брать? — поинтересовался Дмитрий, и Римме захотелось ему дать сумочкой по башке. Нет чтобы лекцию по технике безопасности прочитать!

— Так из перерабатываемой пищи! А пищей может служить все, что угодно, раз уж пищеварилка оптимизирована.

Дмитрий и Федя углубились в обсуждение биоконструирования, и Римма всю дорогу только и надеялась, что опыты ее ребенка не причинят миру слишком большого вреда. До того, как она умерла, этого и не произошло...

— Мне было шестнадцать, когда в Азии начались конфликты, — диктует Федор Дмитриевич на диктофон. Сегодня он приступает к серии крайне опасных опытов и совершенно не уверен, чем они закончатся. Вроде бы, все рассчитано, все подготовлено, предварительные испытания были успешны, но всегда остается шанс, что все пойдет не так. Вероятность провала, не желающая сравниваться с нулем. Из-за этой вероятности Федор и отправил верных помощников Матроскина и Шарика погулять подальше от дома, уведомив их, что ему желательно, чтоб их “прогулка” затянулась на пару недель. На всякий случай — если вдруг что пойдет не так, им лучше находиться подальше, и их не зацепит.

Он надиктовывает все свои соображения, перемежая их деталями собственной биографии: и чтобы результаты исследований не пропали, и — чтобы в чем-то оправдаться перед собой и теми, кто, если все пойдет правильно, погибнет в самое ближайшее время.

— Тогда мало кто обратил на происходящее внимание. Мало ли что у узкоглазых опять творится, не первый раз, — продолжает он, наблюдая за изображением на мониторе: галки кружатся над полем, по которому кругами носится тр-тр Митя, распахивая землю. Его удалось отослать, только выдав крайне важное и ответственное задание. Митя рос медленно и до сих пор воспитал в себе личность только на уровне двенадцатилетнего ребенка, но это был разумный конструкт, новый виток в развитии биоинженерии. — Через четыре года, когда мне было двадцать…

Федор останавливается. Вряд ли кто-то когда-то прослушает эту запись, поэтому можно не делать вид, что он исключительно вежлив, воспитан и, как гимназистка, падает в обморок от слова “жопа”.

— Когда мне было двадцать, ебнула блядская Большая Война, — спокойно произносит он, — и мир изменился. Сволочи, развязавшие войну, уничтожали друг друга. Я тогда работал на “Биосиб”, и за первые два года войны для меня ничего не менялось.

Федору очень хочется, чтобы сейчас рядом с ним оказалась Катя, его жена. Но Катя сейчас в городе, они с Печкиным делают все возможное и невозможное, чтобы Федю никто не беспокоил.

— Я тогда работал над биоконструктами под названием “Серые гномы” вместе с Эфроимом Длинныйчулок, кстати, так и не понял, склоняется ли его фамилия. Надо сказать, он был отличным напарником. После “гномов” настал черед боевых грибов — крохотных биоконструктов с великолепными способностями к регенерации, способных рассеивать в воздух любые бактерии или вирусы. Пять лет мы с Эфроимом трудились бок о бок. Но уже на исходе третьего года войны я понял, что главное мое желание — не сделать все для уничтожения противников Объединенной Сибири, а выебать всех тех, кто вообще начал боевые действия.

Федор помнит, как иногда ночами в лаборатории говорил об этом с напарником. Им обоим больно смотреть на то, во что превращается земля. Огромные территории были заражены радиоактивными отходами, тысячи гектаров земли оказались непригодны для жизни.

Федор гладит одну из галок, ожидающих приказа, по голове. Черно-серая, без дополнительных пятен — боевая модификация. Пока их мало, еще не размножились, но еще лет пять, и галки смогут как минимум на равных конкурировать с проклятыми шведскими карлсонами.

— Сейчас мне двадцать пять, — твердо произносит Федор. — Полгода назад объединенные силы Японии и Китая уничтожили Австралию. Мне насрать на погибших людей. Люди плодятся быстрее одноклеточных. Но множество эндемичных видов, уникальная австралийская природа — это то, что теперь не восстановить. Месяц назад была уничтожена Южная Америка. Во всем этом виноват один-единственный человек. Его зовут Сванте Свантесон, он швед, и он изобрел мощнейшее оружие в мире. Если бы не его эксперименты, которыми заинтересовались все научные разведки мира, Австралия до сих пор была бы на карте Земли. Если бы не его карлсоны, Южная Америка была бы цела. Я прекращу войну людей против людей, а потом уничтожу Свантесона. Сейчас я начинаю серию экспериментов над биологическим оружием, которое должно заставить человечество остановиться и задуматься...

Федор замолкает. Теперь он будет произносить только то, что непосредственно относится к опытам, все прочее уже сказано. Он слегка подталкивает галку в окно. Умная птица вылетает и оставляет Федора наедине с лабораторией и тихо шуршащим пленкой диктофоном. Федору нравится пленочная запись, она как-то привычнее. Можно, конечно, включить и цифровой диктофон, но Федору не хочется иметь ничего общего с механоидами. Ему нравится задумчивый модификант, тянущий пленку вручную и аккуратно магнитящий ее.

Федор аккуратно помещает в биораствор выращенную селезенку: по его замыслу, именно селезенка станет главной приманкой в человеческом теле, именно на ее запах будут идти биоконструкты и модификанты. В автоклаве уже почти готова смесь “шок”, которая станет основой модификации плоти. Если все пойдет, как задумано, “шок” заменит воду в клетках изначальных конструктов и при попадании в кровь здорового человека начнет превращение его в модификанта, отличающегося от конструкта лишь тем, что конструкт будет собран в лаборатории, а модификант — изначально рожден от живых мамы и папы. Конструктов потребуется много. Столько, чтобы люди не смогли уничтожить угрозу своему существованию.

— Кроме того, стоит рассчитать, сколько “шока” потребуется для того, чтобы его концентрация в проточной воде позволила начать атаку не только конструктами, но и благодаря уже павшим людям, — рассеянно говорит Федор, смотря в микроскоп.

Галка-хватайка сидит в двух километрах от летающего города Сванте Свантесона. Самого изобретателя не видно, он до сих пор торчит на берегу. Поэтому Федор видит только ослепительно-белый снег и город, подернутый легкой дымкой силового поля.

Федор закуривает и пытается успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. У него ушло почти пять лет на то, чтобы завершить опыты над биоконструктами, и он был готов, что на поиски Свантесона потребуется еще столько же. Но глупый швед поперся в Антарктиду, совершенно игнорируя летящих за его городом черно-серых птиц с твердыми клювами. С другой стороны, чтобы заметить одинокую галку да еще понять, что вместо глаз у нее мощнейшие камеры, способные передавать изображение другим галкам и, в конце концов, транслировать его на мониторы в лаборатории Федора, надо было вообще допускать, что подобное возможно.

Федор потягивается в кресле. Ему надо дождаться, пока Свантесон отдалится от города. Пока он слишком близко к своим карлсонам и охранным системам города, что делает столь долгожданную атаку Федора безуспешной. Но не может же он быть настолько параноиком, чтобы никогда не покинуть безопасный радиус!

Через несколько дней терпение Федора вознаграждается, да так, как он и не надеялся. Галка транслирует, как Малыш расконсервирует какого-то механоида, похожего на самолет, перетаскивает в него вещи и переводит город в режим ожидания. Федор на мгновение перестает дышать: это тот шанс, на который он и не мог надеяться. Он переводит стаи боевых галок в активный режим, задает им курс — навстречу хватайке, который будет сопровождать механолет Малыша. Потом заставляет себя поспать хотя бы пару часов — все равно раньше галки до Свантесона не доберутся.

Просыпается он от мерзкого писка: боевые галки передают, что находятся совсем недалеко от разведчика. На мониторе Федор видит точку механолета и, не позволяя себе торжествовать раньше времени, отдает приказ к атаке. Галки устремляются к механолету.

Твердые клювы черно-серых биоконструктов пробивают стекло и тучей устремляются внутрь, туда, где находится человек, ответственный за уничтожение мира. Федор лишь слегка подправляет программу — он не хочет, чтобы кровь Малыша залила камеры, а смерть от удара об воду — ничем не хуже смерти от клювов.

Когда механолет падает в воду, Федор откидывается в кресле и выдыхает. В атаке он потерял больше половины стаи: часть галок разбилась, атакуя прочную броню механолета, часть была уничтожена его защитными системами. Беспрецедентно малая цена за победу над таким врагом.

— Не расслабляйся, — строго говорит Федор сам себе. — Тебе еще многое предстоит сделать.

Остаток дня он проверяет, как обстоят дела у зомби — на редкость удачное название для его модификантов. Зомби пока не могут продвинуться в Англии дальше Дувра, но Федор уверен, что это всего лишь дело времени. Он не жалеет о человечестве, численность которого стремительно тает: невозможно жалеть такое человечество. Двадцати тысяч людей, считает он, будет более чем достаточно, чтобы оставить в живых. Тех, кто осознает, что война — это не метод и не способ достижения целей. Что нет таких целей, которые могут оправдать убийство друг друга. Он не обольщается — он точно такой же, как остальные, приложившие руку к войнам. Как уже покойный Свантесон. Как сотни и тысячи менее известных, но таких же амбициозных ученых и изобретателей по всему миру.

В окно Федор видит, как по полю рассекает тр-тр Митя, а рядом с ним — крохотный новый трактор, у которого еще нет имени. Тракторенка Митя собрал самостоятельно, и это лучшее доказательство тому, что будущее — за биоконструктами и модификантами, которые дадут начало совсем новым формам жизни. Митя — лишь первая ласточка этого процесса. Конструкт, создающий конструкты.

Ночью ему снится, как все будет в послевоенном мире. В этих снах мечты Федора смешиваются с мыслями, занимающими его бодрствование, и он видит странные, сюрреалистично-яркие картины.

Ему снится, как бурый медведь и ярко-розовая свинья вместе пытаются достать мед из пчелиного гнезда. Как толстый человечек в белом комбинезоне поедает торт, сидя на подоконнике. Как высокий мужчина со светлыми волосами танцует со смешливой рыжей девушкой в полосатых чулках на площади летающего города над цветущим Парижем. Как кот и пес наряжают елку и вешают на нее самовар. Как говорящие кенгуру и кролик собирают урожай под сенью рыжих лесов. Тех лесов, что не могут быть нигде, кроме сна.

И ему хочется верить, что все это возможно.


End file.
